


Its been a decade

by InsaneHatter2004



Series: The tales of Sacred Hearts Orphan Home [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Checking Practice, Drabbles, Gen, Other, Short, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneHatter2004/pseuds/InsaneHatter2004
Summary: Henry Harlow comes back home after 10 years.::This is just a writing practice because I suck at it. I am posting it here because I need you guys to tell me how should I improve::





	Its been a decade

It had starting to rain when the cab reached to the Orcish street,Henry Harlow cursed at his luck as he pays the driver's fare and walks along the stone pathway. It has been ten years but he remember the streets clearly on his mind 'left from here...isn't there suppose to be the a post box..ah there!' he thought  grinning slightly at the landmark. The colour of the old post box has faded and  was covered in various posters and pamphlets, passing it by he walked straight,lost in the memories of tge place where he spend most of his childhood. After taking a another right He finally reached his destination,the mansion was looking still haunting as ever,the rain and thunder somehow making it more creepier look, but to Henry this mansion it the most beautiful thing in his life...not actually the house it was his family,they gave this cold unforgiving house a heart,a family been there on his ups and downs, supported him every time probably more than his real family ever could...a family he left for his selfish desires. Henry teared up a bit while pushing the gates open,the noises the rusted made him flinch closing the gates behind he took a good look of the garden,it looks well taken care of the swings he and Markus made was still on the oak tree swinging along the wind.

''Sister Cassandra really loved bluebells didn't she" Henry said himself smiling at flower bed just then a thought crossed his mind making his heart stop

"The garden looks well taken care of...that means...!"

He didn't even finished the before sprinting towards the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably become a whole series of drabbles.


End file.
